dont_starvefandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Willow quotes
このページはプレイヤーがアイテムや物を調べた時（Altキーを押しながらクリック）にWillowが発する言葉をまとめたものです。 Willow Tools Base Game * Axe- "It's very sharp." * Luxury Axe- "It won't light trees on fire, but at least it's shiny." * Shovel- "Not great for fighting." * Regal Shovel- "It won't make flaming pits, but at least it's shiny." * Pickaxe- "It's very pointy." * Opulent Pickaxe- "It won't light rocks on fire, but at least it's shiny." * Razor- "Why did I build this?" * Razor (can't shave)- * Razor (nothing left)- "There isn't even any stubble left!" * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." * Hammer- "I prefer sharp implements" * Pitchfork- "Three times the pointiness." Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- "We could be good friends, you and I." * Brush- "It smells like burnt hair." * Saddle- "It's so uncomfortable." * War Saddle- "I'm going to raze some villages!" * Saddlehorn- "I bet it stinks under the saddle." Shipwrecked * Machete- "Or I could just burn my way through." * Luxury Machete- "I don't want to scuff it up." Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "I like fire." * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "I could watch it for hours." * Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "BURN! BURN FASTER!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Burn!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "This fire is small and boring." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Uh oh. It's almost gone!" * Campfire (out)- "Awww. It's all over." * Fire Pit (out)- "I should make the fire come back." * Torch- "Fire is so pretty." * Miner Hat- "It's not real fire, but it's still pretty fun." * Torch and Miner Hat (out)- "My precious light is gone!" * Pumpkin Lantern- "Fire on the inside is amazing!" * Lantern- "Fire is not meant to be contained like this!" Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit- "I could watch it for hours." * Endothermic Fire (high)- "BURN! BURN FASTER! AND BLUER!" * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "BURN! BURN FASTER!" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Burn!" * Endothermic Fire (low)- "This fire is small and boring." * Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "This fire is small and boring. And blue." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Uh-oh. It's almost gone!" * Endothermic Fire (out)- "Awww. It's all over." * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "I should make the fire come back." * Moggles- "I'm not sure about this..." Don't Starve Together * Willow's Lighter- "It's my lucky lighter!" Shipwrecked * Chiminea- "Do you like your housey, fire? You're welcome." * Bottle Lantern- "The light is so cold and alien." * Obsidian Fire Pit- "I feel so pampered!" Survival Base Game * Backpack- "I could fit like a million lighters in here." * Piggyback- "I made a backpack out of butts!" * Bird Trap- "I'll catch those creepy birds." * Bug Net- "I can catch a bug!" * Fishing Rod- "Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker." * Straw Roll- "Musty." * Fur Roll- "It's too frilly." * Tent- "I got all the badges in Girl Scouts." * Trap- "It's a bit passive aggressive, but it'll work." * Honey Poultice- "Eww, do I have to?" * Healing Salve- "It burns! But, where's the fire?" * Umbrella- "I love the color!" * Compass- This quote is dependent on the orientation of the map. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "Fuzzy backpack!" * Luxury Fan- "I donno... it could put out some fires...." * Siesta Lean-to- "They taught us how to make these in Girl Scouts." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "I couldn't get comfortable there." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "It' not time for siestas, it's time for fighting!" sic * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "I can't take a siesta while tummy is grumbling!" * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "I'd really rather be inside." * Tent (overheating)- * Tent (burnt)- "Well, I've still got my badges." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "I always set them on fire." * Thermal Stone- "A fire would liven this thing up!" * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Frozen solid." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "It's stone cold." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "No flame, no real heat... what fun is that?" * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Look at how it glows!" * Pretty Parasol- "Pretty as can be!" Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- "I expected it to be blacker." * Booster Shot- "Don't you dare stick that in me!" * Waterballoon- "Boo! Hissss!" * Whirly Fan- "No fun, making me exercise to stay cool!" * Bernie (held)- * Bernie (active and inactive)- "Help me, Bernie!" * Bernie (inactive)- "Help me, Bernie!" * Bernie (broken)- "I need to fix Bernie up." Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "Thatch you very much." * Booty Bag- "Carrying this will build chest muscles." * Sea Sack- "I have to wear this soggy thing on my back?" * Tropical Fan- "I donno... it could put out some fires...." * Silly Monkey Ball- "I bet monkeys would have a ball with this thing." * Tropical Parasol- "Pretty as can be!" * Anti Venom- "This'll help if I'm ever poisoned." * Palm Leaf Hut- "Keeps the elements away. But would burn so easy..." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "I could put food in it and fire underneath it." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "The fire still has quite a bit of work to do." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "The fire is doing its thing!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "I'm glad I cooked with fire." * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't go in there." * Bee Box- "Come on fat bees, make me honey!" * Bee Box (no honey)- "Nothing to see here." * Bee Box (some honey)- "Patience." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "Yay! I can steal honey!" * Basic and Improved Farm- "Sigh. It's a pile of dirt." * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Hurry up, dirtpile. Feed me!" * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "Oh boy. Vegetables." * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Stupid thing needs poop." * Ice Box- "That is the opposite of fire." * Drying Rack- "I want to hang some meat!" * Drying Rack (drying)- "Come on meat, dry already!" * Drying Rack (finished)- "It's ready!" Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "At least it went out in a blaze of glory." * Bee Box (burnt)- "Smoked you out!" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "It was a nice finale." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Forget the rain! Dry!" * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Maybe the fire wasn't the best drying method..." * Bucket-o-poop- "A bucket full of nasty." Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "The mussels like this stick for some reason." Science Base Game * Science Machine and Alchemy Engine- "Even I don't know everything, yet." * Thermal Measurer- "It would be better if it measured fire." * Rainometer- "Rain is the anti-fire. Boo!" * Lightning Rod- "All the lightning can come here!" * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Aww, all glow but no fire." * Gunpowder- "Oooooooooh! Shiny!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine and Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "There's no learning from that now." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "If you'd measured fire, maybe you woulda been prepared!" * Rainometer (burnt)- "Take that, rain!" * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "And stay off!" * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "I wish you'd shut your lid and stop putting out fires." * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Almost out." * Electrical Doodad- "Electrical doo-dah, doo-dah." Shipwrecked * Ice Maker 3000- "It turns fire into ice. Boo." * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "It's fully fueled!" * Ice Maker 3000 (medium)- * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "It needs more fuel." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "It's nearly out of fuel." * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "It's out of fuel." Fight Base Game * Spear- "Feel my wrath!" * Ham Bat- "Pleased to meat you!" * Boomerang- "It's not the most exciting weapon." * Boomerang (hit self)- "Stupid boomerang!" * Blow Dart- "Good practice for blowing into a fire." * Sleep Dart- "The tranquilizer will make it easier to light on fire." * Fire Dart- "This is my favorite thing in the whole wide world." * Football Helmet- "Sports are hard." * Grass Suit- "A waste of flammable materials." * Log Suit- "Now I can take on the world!" * Marble Suit- "If I have to fight I might as well be protected." * Bee Mine- "Bees inside. Should've put some fire in there for good measure." * Tooth Trap- "It would be better with fire." * Shelmet- "It fits my head." * Snurtle Shell Armour- "Less defense! More offense!" *Death (mob)- Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "Yay! More FIRE!!!" * Morning Star- "It'd be way cooler if it was on fire..." * Weather Pain- "Always whirling! Swirling towards destruction!" Don't Starve Together * Battle Helm- "It's got a name scratched on the inside... 'W', uh..." * Battle Spear- "I prefer a flame, but to each her own." * Tail o' Three Cats- "This means I'm the boss now." Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "I hope I don't jab myself." * Poison Dart- "A sick kiss." * Coconade- "First it booms, then it burns." * Coconade (lit)- * Spear Gun (empty)- "Only thing better than a spear is a gun that shoots them." * Spear Gun- "A handy tool upon the waves." * Poison Spear Gun- "This is almost too naughty." * Obsidian Spear Gun- "I will take my best fire shot!" * Cutlass Supreme- "This sword smells." * Trident- "This is all wet." * Cactus Spike- "I could jabber on about this all day." * Seashell Suit- "Try me, baddies." * Limestone Suit- "It's so... heavy." * Cactus Armour- "This way I won't get burned by those cacti." Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "Bird prison!" * Birdcage (occupied)- "Ha! I have you now!" * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Stupid bird. Wake up!" * Pig House- "These pigs have questionable taste in architecture" * Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "You jerk! Let me in!" * Pig House (occupied and light are on)- "He's doing pig things in there." * Rabbit Hutch- "Ugh. Stupid rabbits." * Hay Wall (held)- "Hmmm. I wonder if these will burn." * Hay Wall- "That looks so flammable!" * Hay Wall (damaged)- * Wood Wall (held)- "I hate hiding." * Wood Wall- "That could totally catch on fire." * Wood Wall (damaged)- * Stone Wall (held)- "These are surprisingly heavy." * Stone Wall- "Eh. I guess that's OK." * Stone Wall (damaged)- * Chest- "It's a trunk for my junk." * Chest (full)- "It's full." * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- * Sign- "Less reading! More burning!" * Potted Fern- "I'd rather burn them." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Nice redecorating job!" * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Ha! Good result." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "It was flammable!" * Wood Wall (burnt)- "It did catch on fire!" * Chest (burnt)- "The trunk burned nicely." * Scaled Chest- "I'm not sure why you'd want something that DOESN'T burn..." * Sign (burnt)- "Hahaha, yesss!" Don't Starve Together * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "What's all the fuss about?" * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "He won't be quiet!" * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "At least he's quiet now." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "Maybe I should clean that up." * Sign (empty)- * Directional Sign (empty)- "I should burn something into it." * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "I guess I could carry it." * Moon Rock Wall- "Safe for now." * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)- * Wardrobe- "I want to set it on fire." * Wardrobe (burning)- * Wardrobe (burnt)- "Aww, the fire burned out." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "It's cute I guess." * Sand Castle (sand)- "It's less cute now." * Wildbore House - "Add fire and you get BBQ..." * Limestone Wall (held)- "You don't look like you would easily burn." * Limestone Wall- "It's all bumpy." * Limestone Wall (damaged)- * Sandbag (held)- "So I put this on the ground?" * Sandbag- "Keeps the home fires burning." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "Here goes..." * Seaworthy (SW world)- * Buoy- "Buoy, I'm glad I have this." Turfs Base Game * All Turfs- "The ground is boring." Reign of Giants * All Turfs- "The ground is boring." Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "My lighter doesn't work on it." Shipwrecked * Snakeskin Rug- "Gross..." * Jungle Turf- "The ground is boring." * Meadow Turf- "Serene." * Magma Turf- * Tidal Marsh Turf- "Squelchy." * Ashy Turf- "Ashy." * Volcano Turf- "Hot footin'." Refine Base Game * Rope- "What can I tie up with this?" * Boards- "Boards. They'll burn, same as other wood." * Cut Stone- "Perfectly squared for maximum enjoyment." * Papyrus- "I bet it'd burn!" * Purple Gem- "Weird!" * Nightmare Fuel- "Eww, it's still warm!" Shipwrecked * Cloth- "Amazing the things you can do with bamboo." * Limestone- "Rock hard, er, stone." * Empty Bottle- "It's a bottle." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "That's my insurance policy." * Prestihatitator- "I can use the hat like a cauldron!" * Shadow Manipulator- "A dark and powerful energy radiates from it." * Pan Flute- "Music is boring." * Night Light- "It's like fire, but purple!" * Night Armour- "Like being wrapped in smoke." * Dark Sword- "It's like my dreams can hurt real things!" * One-man Band- "I can do the pyrotechnics too!" * Bat Bat- "I can hit my enemies with it." * Belt of Hunger- "Oh, ick! Ick! Ick! Ick! Eeeeeewwwwww!" * Chilled Amulet- "Boo to this." * Nightmare Amulet- "Has science gone too far?" * Life Giving Amulet- "I'm invincible! Well, maybe not. But it feels good." * Fire Staff- "This is my absolute favorite toy." * Ice Staff- "Booooring." * Telelocator Staff- "It's quite a rush to use." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "I can feel the magic!" * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "It needs something more." * Telelocator Socket (full)- "I wonder how they hover?" * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "It's so empty!" Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "My policy was canceled." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Double, double toil and... oh. It's burned." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Now it's dark and not very powerful." * Old Bell- "Is it New Year's Eve? Are there FIREWORKS?!" Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "This is just ridiculous." * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "Now it's more my style." * Dripple Pipes- Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "But destruction is so much more fun!" * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Smells like rabbit butt." * Straw Hat- "A hat made of straw. To think, it could've been tinder." * Beefalo Hat- "I've taken his hair and put it on my own!" * Beekeeper Hat- "This will keep the pokeys off of me." * Feather Hat- "I am a phoenix!" * Winter Hat- "It's not warm enough for my liking." * Top Hat- "A top hat and a lighter, a perfect combination." * Dapper Vest- "Not as nice as a flaming vest, but it'll do." * Breezy Vest- "Now I'll be with my friend forever." * Puffy Vest- "Not as warm as a good fire, but still pretty good!" * Bush Hat- "Too passive!" * Garland- "A halo of flowers. Too bad it's not a burning halo of flowers." * Walking Cane- "I can walk more easily with this!" Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Cuddly hat." * Fashion Melon- "Well, that's one use for this fruit." * Ice Cube- "It's a real damper on my mood." * Rain Coat- "This'll do the trick." * Rain Hat- "Anything to keep the water away." * Summer Frest- "Vests are so in." * Floral Shirt- "I wonder if it'd burn as nicely as actual flowers do." * Eyebrella- "If I wear it, I don't have to look at it..." * Hibearnation Vest- "It's like swimming in fur." Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "I feel smarter, but also gross..." * Snakeskin Hat- "Water just runs right off it." * Snakeskin Jacket- "This coat makes me feel dangerous." * Blubber Suit- "It squishes when I move..." * Windbreaker- "Wind is the enemy of fire." * Particulate Purifier- "I like not smelling smelly smells." * Sleek Hat- "Brisk movement snuffs fires..." * Shark Tooth Crown- "Wearing this gives me a toothy grin." * Dumbrella- "If I bought this in a store I'd feel burned." Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "Campfire wood has other uses!" * Raft- "It would be unwise to light this on fire while at sea." * Row Boat- "Rowing? Really?" * Cargo Boat- "I can carry so many flammables on this." * Armoured Boat- "I'd like to see something try to take a bite out of this boat." * Boat Repair Kit- "This should patch up any little leaks." * Thatch Sail- "It makes use of the wind." * Cloth Sail- "Nice stitching." * Snakeskin Sail- "What a morbid sail." * Feather Lite Sail- "Gotta hand it to those dumdums--they give good sail" * Iron Wind- "Now we're gettin' somewhere." * Boat Torch- "Not for torching boats." * Boat Lantern- "Light without a flame, I don't like it one bit." * Boat Cannon- "Wonder if I can start fires with this?" * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "C'mon, swim inside! It's cozy in there!" * Trawl Net- "I'll catch a bunch of wet stuff with this." * Trawl Net (equipped and full)- "What's in the baaaag?" * Trawl Net (extremely full)- "My trawl's ready to be reeled in." * Trawl Net (detached)- "Everything is going to be wet in there." * Trawl Net (sinking)- "It's going to sink soon!" * Spyglass- "You can't hide from me now, islands!" * Super Spyglass- "I can see to the ends of the Earth." * Captain Hat- "I no longer have that sinking feeling." * Pirate Hat- "I feel piratey and naughty." * Life Jacket- "But will it keep my lighter dry?" Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "A fire machete is a girl's best friend!" * Obsidian Axe- "Such an axe! Cuts AND burns?!" * Obsidian Spear- "I poke. They burn!" * Obsidian Armour- "Hit me and burn!" * Obsidian Coconade- "The Obsidian gives more boom for my buck." * Howling Conch- "Hope no fires get blown out." * Sail Stick- "I'm the queen of this boooooat!" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "I don't think it would burn." * Thulecite Wall (held)- "Will they fit in my pockets?" * Thulecite Wall- "And they'll huff and they'll puff!" * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "Looks normal to me." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "It's warning me." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "The fuel is coming to life!" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "It's almost humming." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "I think it's turning off." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "I guess it's nearly over." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "I don't think it's working." * The Lazy Forager- "It picks up my burning materials for me!" * Magiluminescence- "It seems to absorb the darkness around it." * Construction Amulet- "I feel my mind open when I wear it." * The Lazy Explorer- "It gives me a headache." * Star Caller's Staff- "It's magical." * Deconstruction Staff- "It won't start a fire but I guess it's still useful." * Pick/Axe- "It's so useful!" * Thulecite Crown- "It seems like there's something flowing through it." * Thulecite Suit- "Not sure I want to wear this." * Thulecite Club- "This will keep the nasties at bay." * Houndius Shootius (held)- "It's no good until I place it." * Houndius Shootius- "I wish it lit stuff on fire." Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "Less reading, more burning!" * Applied Horticulture- "Ughh, who cares?" * Sleepytime Stories- "Bo-oring!" * The End is Nigh!- "That's my favorite book!" * On Tentacles- "Looks like kindling to me!" * Joy of Volcanology- "I'll burn through this book!" Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "It looks like it would burn well." * Lumpy Evergreen- "Die in a fire!" * Spiky Tree- "It looks dangerous!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "One less tree in the world." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "Not so spiky now, are you?" * Evergreen, Lumpy Evergreen, and Spiky Tree (burning)- "YES! BURN!" * Evergreen, Lumpy Evergreen, and Spiky Tree (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning." *Evergreen (sapling)- "You'll be a real tree soon." * Log- "Wood! So flammable! Hooray!" * Log (burning)- "Burn, log, buuuurn!" * Charcoal- "Mmmm. Smells like fire." * Pine Cone- "Hey there, tree seed." * Marble Tree- "The worst kind of tree. The non-flammable kind." * Totally Normal Tree- "It might be alive, but it'll still burn." * Living Log- "It looks upset." * Sapling- "I should pick it." * Sapling (picked)- "Poor little limp tree." * Sapling (burning)- "Burn! Yeah!" * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" * Twigs- "A bunch of small twigs. Good for fires, among other things." * Grass Tuft- "What a sorry looking piece of... grass?" * Grass Tuft (picked)- "Grass stubble is kind of useless." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "Fire! Wooo!" * Cut Grass- "Cut grass, ready for burning. Or maybe crafting." * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Mmmmm. Berries." * Berry Bush (picked)- "I want more berries!" * Berry Bush (barren)- "Eat poop, stupid plant!" * Reeds- "It's a burnable clump of reeds" * Reeds (picked)- "I can't do anything with reed stubble." * Reeds (burning)- "Burn! Yeah!" * Cut Reeds- "Cut reeds, ready for burning. Or maybe crafting." * Plant- "I'll eat it if I have to." * Plant (growing)- "Hurry up, you stupid plant!" * Plant (ready to be picked)- "Oh boy. Vegetables." * Marsh Plant- "It's all planty." * Spiky Bush- "It looks sharp." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Those thorns hurt!" * Spiky Bush (burning)- "Burn, thorns!" * Flower- "I don't have time to waste on flowers." * Petals- "Stupid flowers. They're almost useless." * Evil Flower- "Ugh, that smells terrible." * Dark Petals- "Ew, they're sticky." * Red Mushroom- "Pretty!" * Green Mushroom- "Stupid mushroom." * Blue Mushroom- "Dumb mushroom." * Mushroom (sleeping)- "Hey! You! Get up here!" * Mushroom (picked)- "Maybe it will return some day." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "It looks like it would burn well." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "One less tree in the world." * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "YES! BURN!" * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning." *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "You'll be a real tree soon." * Sapling (withered)- "It's so dry, it's like it wants to be on fire." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "Nice and dry, ready to burn!" * Berry Bush (withered)- "All dried out. Primed for fire!" *Plant (withered)- "It's crackly and dry. Good kindling!" * Birchnut- "Hey there, tree seed." * Cactus- "Spines! My weakness! How did you know?" * Cactus (after picking)- "Ouch!" * Cactus (picked)- "We'll call it a tie." * Tumbleweed- "It looks highly flammable." Don't Starve Together * Petrified Evergreen- *Petrified Evergreen (mined)- * Twiggy Tree- "How am you supposed to get the sticks from up there??" * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "One less tree in the world." * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "YES! BURN!" * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning." *Twiggy Tree (sapling)- * Diseased Twiggy Tree, Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- "Burn the sick!" *Diseased Twiggy Tree (stump)- * Diseased Twiggy Tree (burning)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (burnt)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (sapling)- * Twiggy Tree Cone- "Looks like campfire fuel to me!" *Diseased Sapling (picked)- * Diseased Sapling (burning)- *Diseased Sapling (withered)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- *Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- * Juicy Berry Bush- "Ready for picking!" * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "Make mooooore!" * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "Did I say you could stop growing?!" * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "It's burning up." *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch (normal and burning)- "Kindling!" * Jungle Tree- "That's a whole lot of tree to burn!" * Viney Bush- "I bet these crackle and pop when they burn." * Snake Den- *Bamboo Patch (stump)- "It'll come back." * Jungle Tree (stump)- "That took a few swings." * Viney Bush (stump)- "That's how you untangle them." * Snake Den (stump)- * Jungle Tree (burning)- "Wooow! So much fire!" * Viney Bush (burning)- "I bet these crackle and pop when they burn.." * Snake Den (burning)- * Bamboo Patch and Viney Bush (burnt)- "Leftovers from a fire. I wish it was still here." * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "A major improvement." * Snake Den (burnt)- * Bamboo Root- * Viney Bush Root- * Jungle Tree (sapling and seed)- "A future forest fire." * Bamboo- "Looks flammable." * Vine- "I could use this in something. Or just burn it." * Brainy Sprout- "Genius idea, hiding out with these dumb regular corals." * Mangrove- "No need to water this guy." * Mangrove (burnt)- "Burned down to the... water." * Palm Tree- "You have a curious lack of branches." *Palm Tree (sapling)- "An edible tree thing." * Palm Leaf- "You're green, but you'd burn." * Regular Jungle Tree- "There's something odd about this tree..." * Tidal Plant- "Plant-y." Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "It's full of bees!" * Killer Bee Hive- "I had better keep my distance." * Honeycomb- "It's waxy." * Hound Mound- "Uh oh, I don't like the look of that." * Bones- "Gross." * Touch Stone- "I guess I should touch it?" * Harp Statue- "What a nice statue. Shame if something were to happen to it." * Marble Pillar- "I wonder if the rest burnt down." * Marble- "It's heavy!" * Rundown House- "No-one would care if this burned down." * Merm Head- "That's what you get for being so stinky!" * Pig Head- "I guess I have it alright." * Pig Torch- "These pigs sure know how to have a good time." * Basalt- "It's too hard to break!" * Boulder- "Just another rock to me." * Rocks- "Can I make inukshuks with these?" * Flint- "The poor man's fire-starter." * Nitre- "There are tiny explosions trapped inside." * Gold Nugget- "Where am I going to spend this." * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." * Grave- "It's full of dead stuff, I bet." * Grave (dug)- "Better it than me." * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Who just leaves dirt lying around in the forest?" * Animal Track- "It leads to my new friend." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "Ohh... he got away." * Animal Track (found)- "I'll find you!" * Wooden Thing- "I like the way the symbols glow." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "I'm making a monstrosity!" *Wooden Thing (locked)- "Needs to be unlocked somehow." *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I just want to see this world burn." * Ring Thing- "This is too precious to burn!." * Crank Thing- "What's this part good for?" * Box Thing- "It feels warm." * Metal Potato Thing- "Perhaps I could melt it into a more pleasing shape." * Worm Hole- "Poke it with a stick!" * Worm Hole (open)- "I wonder if he likes spicy food?" * Worm Hole (exited)- "I'll have to burn these clothes!" * Pond- "This pond will definitely not ignite. How dull." * Skeleton- "Oh my. I hope he went out in a blaze of glory." * Spider Den- "That's just nasty." * Spider Eggs- "Tons of tiny disgusting spiders." * Rabbit Hole- "Stupid rabbits. Come out so I can eat you." * Walrus Camp- "Why does everyone have a nicer house than me?" * Walrus Camp (empty)- "I'm not going in there. Yuck!" Reign of Giants * Ice- "Chilly." * Mini Glacier- "I don't think there's any way it'd burn." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "As useless as water ever was." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "Boo! I lost track of him in this mud." * Burrow- "Down away from the sun. It's unnatural." *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "Stupid rabbits must be stuck down there." * Rundown House (burnt) "It's true, no one does care." * Merm Head (burnt)- "Double whammy!" * Pig Head (burnt)- "It can always get worse, I guess." * Hollow Stump- "I wouldn't burn it while someone lives here." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "It's all dried up and ready for burning." * Glommer's Statue- "Is that supposed to be something?" *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "Looks about the same." * Skeleton (self)- "That gives me the willies." Don't Starve Together * Rocks- "What's the point of collecting these again?" * Gold Nugget- "What should we spend it on??" * Florid Postern- "The vines coil away from my lighter... weird!" * Magma- "Yes! Yessss!" * Moon Rock- "Just another rock to me." Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "Come out and play with me!" * Fishermerm's Hut- "Fish mongers." * Merm Hut- "No-one would care if this burned down." * Prime Ape Hut- "What a monkey-sty." * Shoal- "Why here, fishies?" * Wobster Den- "The happy lobster home." * Coral Reef- "I wish I had a snorkel." * Coral- "Pretty colors." * Limpet Rock- "This gross food is trying to eat that rock." * Limpet Rock (picked)- "The rock won't be bothered by those suckers for a bit." *Limpet Rock (withered)- * Magma Pile- "Magma-nificent!" * Krissure- "Glorious..." * Steamer Trunk- "Ooo! I hope there are useful items inside." * Sandy Pile- "Oh, look! It's some sand." * Sand- "Big deal, it's sand." * Sharkitten Den- "Why is this sand dune here?" *Sharkitten Den (inactive)- * Volcano- "The biggest, fieriest fire in all the lands!" *Suspicious Bubbles- "What's making those bubbles?" *Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- *Suspicious Bubbles (found)- "Ooo, there's a big fishy nearby." * Tidal Pool- "I wonder which way it would swirl if you flushed it?" * Lava Pool- "What marvelous heat and fury!" * Mussels- "Just out of reach." * Slot Machine- "This seems like a waste of time..." * Electric Isosceles- "I feel kinda dizzy looking at it." * Octo Chest- "It's filled with sea treats!" * Debris- "Did I do that?" * Crate- "If I burn it, whatever is inside burns too..." *Flotsam- "It's out there, but I'm over here..." * Wildbore Head- "Blech!" * Wildbore Head (burnt)- * Seashell- "Stupid seashell." * Poisonous Hole- "Nature is so gross." * Gunpowder Barrel- "My favorite type of barrel!" * X Marks the Spot- "If I don't like the treasure I'll set the chest on fire." * Wooden Platform Thing- *Wooden Platform Thing (partially assembled)- *Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- *Wooden Platform Thing (fully assembled)- * Grassy Thing- "Wonder what this is used for." * Screw Thing- "A part for something." * Wooden Potato Thing- "Wonder what it does?" * Ring Thing- * Volcano Staff- "I am a goddess of fiery destruction!" Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "Who plugged that hole?" * Sinkhole- "I don't want to go in that gross hole!" *Rope to Surface- "It's dark and stuffy down here." * Red Mushtree- "Gross. It smells like leprechaun butt" * Green Mushtree- "Gross. It's all mushroomy." * Blue Mushtree- "Gross. This tree is sick all over." * Light Flower- "It's burning inside." * Light Bulb- "Bright!" * Stalagmite- "Rocks are boring." * Stalagmite (pointy)- "More boring rocks." * Spilagmite- "It's full of spiders." * Slurtle Mound- "I should burn them out." * Splumonkey Pod- "What a wonderfully flammable home." * Fern- "Looks flammable." * Foliage- "Fuel for the fire." * Cave Banana Tree- "Looks burnable!" Don't Starve Together * Red Mushtree (blooming)- * Green Mushtree (blooming)- * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- Nature - Ruins Base Game * Ancient Statue- "Drat, won't burn." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "The dead can't get through here." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Oooo! An afterlife intercom." * Algae- "It must need a lot of water." * Broken Clockworks (type 1)- "Dead windup horsey" sic * Broken Clockworks (type 2)- "Dead windup priest" sic * Broken Clockworks (type 3)- "Dead windup castle" sic * Relic- "Old furniture." * Relic (broken)- "Bits and pieces, pieces and bits." * Thulecite Fragments- "This Thulecite crumbled to pieces." * Cave Lichen- "A crusty plant" * Ornate Chest- "Kind of tacky." * Large Ornate Chest- "I want big horns like that!" * Nightmare Light- "Light without fire is unnatural." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "Fire items can be forged here!" * Coffee Plant- "Hot java from hot lava!" * Coffee Plant (picked)- "Aw, but I want another cup..." * Coffee Plant (barren and withered)- "It needs ash and love. Mostly just ash." * Coffee Plant (held)- "I know just what to do with you." * Elephant Cactus- "Don't rub up against me!" * Prickly Elephant Cactus- "Yowch!" * Elephant Cactus Stump- "And stay down!" * Elephant Cactus (held)- "I don't have to water you, right?" * Obsidian Boulder- "This rock makes me so excited I want to explode!" * Obsidian- "A fire rock!" * Charcoal Boulder- "It drops burned things!" * Burnt Ash Tree- "You come pre-burnt!" * Dragoon Den- "A bunch of hotheads live here." * Dragoon Saliva- "A burning puddle of hork..." * Woodlegs' Cage- "I guess he was bad to the bone." * Woodlegs (free)- * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "An altar to the sate the fire gods!" *Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- *Volcano (exit)- "I hate to leave this place..." Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "It's a pony!" * Clockwork Bishop- "It's a bishop!" * Clockwork Rook- "It's a castle!" * Damaged Knight- "It looks pretty worn down." * Damaged Bishop- "Ahhh!" * Damaged Rook- "It has a nasty smile." *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "I'm not afraid of you!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "OUCH! You jerk!" * Hound- "What a jerk!" * Red Hound- "I actually kind of like this one." * Blue Hound- "Gross! Cold!" * Hound's Tooth- "It's sharp. I like it!" * Spider and Spider Warrior- "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE." * Spider (sleeping)- "I could take him." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "Maybe I should just leave that one alone." * Spider (dead)- "Ha! I showed you!" * Spider Warrior (dead)- "He had it coming." * Spider Gland- "Eeeeew it's slimy and stinky!" * Silk- "Mmmmmm. Smooth." * Krampus- "Stay back, you big jerk!" * Krampus Sack- "I've got a new bag!" * Merm- "Eww, it's all swampy." * Tentacle- "Not at all cuddly." * Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." * Tentacle Spots- "Ewwwww." * Big Tentacle- "It's quivering." * Baby Tentacle- "Awwww, they want hugs!" * Guardian Pig- "I like his attitude!" * Guardian Pig (dead)- * Werepig- "Bring it on, piggie!" * Ghost- "I can't kill what's already dead." * MacTusk- "Stop following me!" * Wee MacTusk- "He looks tasty." * Walrus Tusk- "Nom nom nom." * Tam o' Shanter- "I kind of like the look of it." * Mosquito- "So annoying!" * Mosquito (held)- "Keep that mouth away from me!" * Mosquito Sack- "Blood must bubble in currents muggy and thick." * Nearby Mosquitoes- "Get away, you bloodsucking jerks!" * Cave Spider- "What a frustrating jerk!" * Spitter- "Get over here!" * Batilisk- "Cute little guy!" * Snurtle- "Kaboom!" * Slurtle- "I want to blow it up!" * Slurtle Slime- "I love this stuff!" * Broken Shell- "Heh. It broke." * Meat Bulb- "I bet a quick fire would take care of this." * Fleshy Bulb- "It's mine now." * Eyeplant- "They spread like fire." * Slurper- "Do they have little fires in their bellies?" * Dangling Depth Dweller- "They come from above." * Depths Worm (emerged)- "It's so furry!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "Light without fire. Unnatural." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Does dirt normally move around?" Reign of Giants * Varg- "You're a big mean jerk!" * Poison Birchnut Tree- "A fire would set him straight." *Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- * Birchnutter- "Aaah! Set it on fire!" Don't Starve Together * Ewecus- "I don't like your face!" * Lavae- "Why can't we be friends?" Shipwrecked * Floaty Boaty Knight- "Check out your boat, mate." * Flup- "Flup off!" * Poison Mosquito- "Shoo! Away!" * Snake- "Jerks that slither." * Poison Snake- "Those are some pointy fangs." * Spider Warrior (venomous)- * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- * Sea Hound- "Jerks that swim." * Stink Ray- "Now I've seen everything." * Swordfish- "Ugh, fire would get rid of that smell." * White Whale- "I see fire in its eyes!" * White Whale Carcass- "Victory doesn't smell very good..." * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Dragoon- "If only I could figure out how to train one." Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "What a disgusting, hairy beast!" * Beefalo (follower)- "Er, are you following me?" * Beefalo (sleeping)- "They look even dumber when they're sleeping." * Beefalo (naked)- "Ha! He's all naked now!" * Beefalo Wool- "Ha! I stole his hair!" * Beefalo Horn- "I can hear those hairy beasts inside." * Baby Beefalo- "Even the babies are ugly." * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "WAKE UP!" * Nearby Bees- * Bee- "It's fat, but that stinger looks dangerous." * Killer Bee- "I like the cut of that bee's jib." * Bee (held)- "Pocket full of bees!" * Killer Bee (held)- "Buzz!" * Stinger- "It's pokey!" * Pig- "Ugh. They're fragrant." * Pig (follower)- "Ick. It's following me." * Pig (dead)- "I wonder how they taste." * Pig (sleeping)- * Pig Skin- "Ha ha. A pig's butt." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "Ugh. They look so stupid." * Bunny Puff- "I won that argument." * Frog- "He's too damp to burn." * Frog (sleeping)- "They're cute when they're sleeping." * Frog (dead)- "I showed him!" * Koalefant- "We will be great friends!" * Winter Koalefant- "He sure looks warm..." * Rock Lobster- "We don't have much in common." * Pengull- "Run away tiny dancers." * Splumonkey- "Joke's on you! I can burn this poo." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "Your neck is gross." * Catcoon- "Here, kitty!" * Cat Tail- "I've kept stranger things than this." * Volt Goat- "Bouncy goat." * Volt Goat (charged)- "You're crazy!" * Volt Goat Horn- "I can hear the lightning if I hold it to my ear." Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (domesticated)- "It's lost the fire from its heart." * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- "You need to burn some calories." * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- "Let's go!" * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- "I can see fire in its eyes." Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "They make fish that big?" * Blue Whale Carcass- "It's starting to spoil..." * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Bottlenosed Ballphin- "You don't look particularly flammable." * Jellyfish- "I'll call you Bob." * Jellyfish (held)- "It's shriveling up." * Water Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "You look pretty sturdy." * Water Beefalo (follower)- *Baby Water Beefalo- "You may be small, but you smell big." *Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- * Prime Ape- "Hey lil' buddy, do you like to play with fire too?" * Wildbore- "Not wild about being close to this guy." Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "Flutter away, butterfly!" * Butterfly (held)- "I want to squish it." * Crow- "I think it's waiting for me to die." * Redbird- "A redbird. The color of fire, but not a phoenix." * Snowbird- "It looks cold out here. I bet it wants a fire." * Crow (held)- "Not so smart now, are you?" * Redbird (held)- "It's cozy in my pocket." * Snowbird (held)- "It's so fluffy." * Jet Feather- "Crow feather. It probably smells terrible on fire." * Crimson Feather- "Redbird feather. It probably smells terrible on fire." * Azure Feather- "Snowbird feather. It probably smells terrible on fire." * Gobbler- "Evil bird! Get away from my yummy berries!" * Eye Bone- "It's rude to stare." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "At least it's not looking at me anymore." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" * Chester- "He's so fuzzy!" * Rabbit and Beardling- "He looks tasty." * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "I have him where I want him!" * Fireflies- "I wish they didn't run away!" * Fireflies (held)- "They're like little fires in my pocket!" * Mandrake- "That's not a normal plant" * Mandrake (follower)- "Now that's just creepy!" * Mandrake (dead)- "Why did this plant have a face?" * Mandrake (cooked)- "The fire didn't get rid of its face. Gives me the willies." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Argh, my little head!" Reign of Giants * Glommer- "It's fuzzy! And slimy..." * Glommer's Flower- "Why does everything have to be a flower?!" * Glommer's Flower (dead)- "I wonder if it burns..." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "I wish I saw the way that weird flower burned." * Glommer's Wings- "They're so small!" * Glommer's Goop- "It's goopy and weird." * Moleworm (underground)- "Hiding from the light, huh?" * Moleworm (aboveground)- "Coming up for a peek!" * Moleworm (held)- "Out of the ground, into the fire." Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- "Ew." * Diseased Grass Gekko- "Double ew!" * Star-sky- "It's too wet to burn." * Hutch- "What's your angle?" * Extra-Adorable Lavae- "She's... perfect." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "I think she wants some burnings." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "I can see her ribs!" * Lavae Egg- "I think a fire is trying to escape." *Lavae Egg (cracked)- "That egg looks happy." *Lavae Egg (too cold)- "It has a chill." * Lavae Tooth- "I hope she's not a biter." Shipwrecked * Crabbit (normal and held)- "Stop running away!" * Beardling- * Beardling (held)- * Bioluminescence- "It's a cold light. Not like a flame at all..." *Shifting Sands- "I'm pretty sure a crab is hiding there." * Dogfish- "Doesn't seem very smart." * Sharkitten- "Hey cutie, where's your mom?" * Fishbone- "This looks meaningful." * Fishbone (Packim dead)- * Fishbone (ashes)- * Packim Baggims- "Friend or foe?" * Parrot and Parrot Pirate (normal and held)- "What a fiery color of red you are." * Seagull- "Does it fear fire? It should." * Seagull (in water)- "Squawk yourself." * Toucan (normal and held)- "I like your nose." * Doydoy (normal and held)- "There is no spark behind its eyes." * Doydoy Nest- "A dummy is born every second." * Doydoy Feather- "This would burn." * Doydoy Egg- "Dumb egg." *Hatching Doydoy Egg- * Fried Doydoy Egg- "Cooking this dumb egg was smart of me." * Baby Doydoy- "You poor little dummy." * Teen Doydoy- * Seagull (held)- * Seagull (held, in water)- * Baby Doydoy (held)- * Teen Doydoy (held)- * Wobster- "Come here, you!" * Fishermerm- "Ugh, bet you never get that fish smell out." Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "I don't think it wants to be friends." * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That egg could use some fire!" * Tallbird Egg- "Does it like fire?" * Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Fire makes them so much better." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Arise my phoenix!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Ugh. Crunchy." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Is there such a thing as too much fire?" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Needs more fire!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "How long is this going to take?" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "I'm getting tired of waiting." * Smallbird- "Not quite a phoenix but still cute, I guess." * Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you hungry?" * Smallbird (starving)- "Okay, okay! I get it, you're hungry." * Smallish Tallbird- "I feel like he understands me." * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "He sure eats a lot." * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Don't look at me! Get your own food." * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "No! Bad birdy!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (Leif)- "He looks flammable!" * Spider Queen- "Kill it with fire!" * Spiderhat- "Who's your mommy!" * Deerclops- "Holy crap!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "Stop staring at me!" * Ancient Guardian- "Poor thing. Trapped in this maze." * Guardian's Horn- "I wonder if these rings are an indication of age." Reign of Giants * Bearger- "Whoa! Niiiice bear..." * Thick Fur- "It's fur all the way down." * Moose/Goose- "What in the world..." * Moose/Goose Egg- "It's huuuuge!" * Mosling- "Its feathers are frazzled." * Down Feather- "So snuggly!" * Dragonfly- "It's filled with fire!" * Scales- "Oooooooh! I LIKE these." *Lava Spit (hot)- "The coolest drool!" *Lava Spit (cool)- "Cool drool, literally." Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "I don't like you. You don't like me." * Quacken- "Kill it with fire!" * Quacken Tentacle- "Eww, stay away!" * Chest of the Depths- "Don't mind if I do." * Sealnado- "Stay away from my precious flames!" * Sealnado (failed attack)- "That's what I thought!" * Turbine Blades- "What do these do?" * Magic Seal- "Mysterious power emanates from it..." * Tiger Shark- "My nightmares have come true!" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "Don't look at me like that!" * Shark Gills- "Guess it doesn't need to breathe with these anymore..." Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "He's so condescending." * Pig King- "Blech. What a slob." *Wes (trapped)- "He's trapped by those mean statues!" * Abigail- "So, what happened to you?" Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- "What in the world!" *Webber (grave)- Shipwrecked * Yaarctopus- "He looks kinda dozy." Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "It smells like a bird's butt." * Egg (cooked)- "Yuck. The yellow part is all runny." * Monster Meat- "Gross. It's full of hairs." * Meat and Morsel- "I could make this better with FIRE!" * Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still gross." * Cooked Meat- "I've tasted better." * Cooked Morsel- "I'll need more than appetizers if I'm going to survive." * Monster Jerky- "It's dry and smells strange." * Jerky and Small Jerky- "Chewy, but satisfying." * Leafy Meat- "Eww, it's all slimy." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "Fire makes everything better." * Drumstick- "Bang on the drum all day!" * Fried Drumstick- "Do I satisfy my hunger or do I bang on the drum?" * Fish- "Slippery fishy!" * Cooked Fish- "Less slippery now that it's found fire." * Eel- "I don't like the look it's giving me!" * Cooked Eel- "Fire improves everything." * Koalefant Trunk- "Well, part of him is still cuddly." * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "It's so soft and squishy!" * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "I'm still not sure I want to eat this." * Frog Legs- "It still twitches every now and then. Freaky." * Cooked Frog Legs- "The fire made it stop twitching. Fire is the best." * Batilisk Wing (normal and cooked)- "Yuck!" Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- * Dead Swordfish- "Ugh, fire would get rid of that smell." * Tropical Fish- "Such pretty colors." * Dead Jellyfish- "He lived a good life." * Cooked Jellyfish- "It actually looks edible." * Raw Fish- "Needs... fire!" * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "Where did this can come from?" * Fish Steak- * Fish Morsel- "I like sushi, but I prefer flame-broiled." * Cooked Fish Morsel- "Fish and fire go well together." * Limpets- "A little lick of flame and you'll be tasty." * Cooked Limpets- "Pretty good!" * Mussel- "Open up, fella." * Cooked Mussel- "The fire opens their shell." * Shark Fin- "The fin fell off." * Dead Wobster- "You should cook up nicely." * Delicious Wobster- "Lobster for dinner! Pinch me!" * Bile-Covered Slop- "Parenting is gross." * Dragoon Heart- "Nothing like a hot meal." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Red berries taste the best." * Banana- "Bananas!" * Dragon Fruit- "It looks sort of like a fire!" * Durian- "Ew, stinky!" * Pomegranate- "Is it supposed to have this many parts?" * Roasted Berries- "Red berries with fire somehow taste even better." * Cooked Banana- "Yum!" * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "It looks more like a fruit that's been in a fire now." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Yuck, it smells just as bad cooked!" * Sliced Pomegranate- "Fire always makes things better." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "I once knew a melon named Walter." * Grilled Watermelon- "Warm, juicy and sweet." Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "Mmm. They pop in your mouth." * Roasted Juicy Berries- "Fire improves everything." Shipwrecked * Coconut- "An edible tree thing." * Halved Coconut- "Aha! Now you're food!" * Roasted Coconut- "Mmmm, toasty." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Corn- "A sweet vegetable, yum!" * Carrot (planted)- "Maybe its special carrot friend is in the ground." * Carrot- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." * Pumpkin- "I wonder what will happen if I apply fire." * Eggplant- "Definitely not a bird." * Popcorn- "Ooh, this one explodes when it goes in fire!" * Roasted Carrot- "Still vegetabley, but better for having been in fire." * Hot Pumpkin- "Fire on the outside turned out pretty well." * Braised Eggplant- "Using fire on it made it a tastier eggplant." * Red Cap- "I like the color." * Green Cap- "Boring!" * Blue Cap- "It smells like a gym sock!" * Cooked Cap- "I changed it with fire!" * Glow Berry- "Light without fire. Unnatural." * Lichen- "Blah, tastes like sawdust." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "It still looks dangerous." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "It seems fine now." * Cactus Flower- "Yet another flower." Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- "It feels like grandma's hands." Shipwrecked * Seaweed (planted and held)- "Soggy sea grass." * Roasted Seaweed- "Not bad once you add fire." * Sweet Potato (planted)- "It would be cuter on fire!" * Sweet Potato- "A welcome change from red berries." * Cooked Sweet Potato- "The flames definitely improved it." * Coffee Beans- "These could use fire." * Roasted Coffee Beans- "Ahhh the aroma." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "The yellow mucousy part is gross but the bacon is great!" * Butter Muffin- "Heehee, look at that butterfly stuck in the muffin." * Dragonpie- "Fire fruit in a pie? Oh boy!" * Fish Tacos- "Convenient taco-grip." * Fishsticks- "What you see is what you get. Sticks of fish." * Froggle Bunwich- "Maybe I won't notice that it's frog legs in the sandwich." * Fist Full of Jam- "Wham, bam, jam! Thank you, ma'am." * Fruit Medley- "Yum, fruit!" * Honey Ham- "Fire, ham and honey go well together." * Honey Nuggets- "Honey-covered morsels that have met my friend, fire." * Kabobs- "Meat and fire, now with a stick!" * Mandrake Soup- "Blending it into a soup got rid of its face." * Meatballs- "Meat made into spheres and improved with fire." * Meaty Stew- "Just add fire to food and voila!" * Monster Lasagna- "Noodles, meat and clumps of hair. Nasty." * Pierogi- "Tasty things sealed with fire." * Powdercake- "I wonder if it is flammable." * Pumpkin Cookies- "Cookies!!!" * Ratatouille- "Vegetables. So many vegetables." * Stuffed Eggplant- "It's still not a bird, but I stuffed it like one!" * Taffy- "Sugary things burn great, but I should eat this instead." * Turkey Dinner- "A feast of burned bird!" * Unagi- "I cooked that." * Waffles- "Hi, waffles!" * Wet Goop- "How did it go wrong?! I put it in fire and everything." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "I'd rather a bowl of flames." * Guacamole- "Holy moly, that's tasty!" * Ice Cream- "Well, soooometimes cold things are okay." * Melonsicle- "Why would you freeze a fruit when you could burn it?" * Spicy Chili- "Now that's my kind of heat!" * Trail Mix- "Crunch crunch crunch." Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- * Bisque- * California Roll- "Oh goody. Fish rolled in seaweed." * Ceviche- * Coffee- "I suddenly feel motivated." * Jelly-O Pop- * Lobster Bisque- * Lobster Dinner- * Seafood Gumbo- * Shark Fin Soup- * Surf 'n' Turf- Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "Farming is boring." * Carrot Seeds- "Seeds for a yucky orange vegetable." * Corn Seeds- "Seeds for my favorite explosive vegetable." * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "Seeds for that fire-looking fruit." * Durian Seeds- "Smelly seeds for a smelly fruit." * Eggplant Seeds- "Will these seeds make a plant or baby bird?" * Pomegranate Seeds- "A tiny seed. Looks like the parts inside the fruit." * Pumpkin Seeds- "Seeds for the best vegetable-friend of fire: pumpkin." * Toasted Seeds- "No good for farming now." * Honey- "Sweet and delicious!" * Butterfly Wings- "No more flying for that butterfly!" * Butter- "Tasty, and just a little bit insecty" * Rot- "At least it's still flammable." * Rotten Egg- "Ew! Why? Oh Why?!" Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "Looks like you won't become a tree after all." * Electric Milk- "It's fuzzy with electricity. Yuck." * Watermelon Seeds- "I could grow them, but that sounds boring." Don't Starve Together * Phlegm- "Gross! Let's burn it." Shipwrecked * Blubber- "I bet this burns bright!" * Brainy Matter- "I could learn to love the taste..." * Sweet Potato Seeds- "Seeds. Sweet." Misc Items Base Game * Abigail's Flower (held)- * Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- "Looks flammable." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "Ugh, it's weird!" * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "Burning is still an option." * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "It's burning a hole in my pocket. Heh." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "I don't want to mess with that." * Blueprint- "This will save some experimentation." * Gears- "These must make them move." * Ashes- "Leftovers from a fire. I wish it was still here." * Red Gem- "So pretty!" * Blue Gem- "Ugh. This one is ugly." * Yellow Gem- "It sparkles." * Green Gem- "This one feels really light." * Orange Gem- "This one makes my fingers tingle." * Beard Hair- "Uh, where did this come from?" * Manure- "Ew. Nasty. But useful." * Guano- "It burns like normal poop." * Melty Marbles- "I'll bet the fire that melted these was fiercely hot." * Fake Kazoo- "A cheap fake. It probably doesn't even burn properly." * Gord's Knot- "The knot is stuck. Who needs a knife when you've got fire?" * Gnome- "He looks like he was forged in flame." * Tiny Rocketship- "Check out those tiny thrusters. Such explosive power!" * Frazzled Wires- "Not even a spark." * Ball and Cup- "Fire is more fun." * Hardened Rubber Bung- "I've never liked bathing with water." * Mismatched Buttons- "You can strike a match on a zipper, but not on buttons." * Second-hand Dentures- "I don't think dentures don't burn well." * Lying Robot- "Ooh, I wonder if he has a flamethrower!" * Dessicated Tentacle- "All dried up, as if it stayed a bit too close to the fire." * Slurper Pelt- "Eeewwwww, it's still alive!" Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "It's not myyy way, but a burial will have to do." * Bone Shards- "I don't think they make good tinder." Don't Starve Together * Pile o' Balloons- "I could fill them with flammable gas." * Codex Umbra- "Would make a great bedtime story... for nightmares!" * Fur Tuft- "Black & white & fuzzy!" * Steel Wool- "Make a spark, it'll still burn." * Leaky Teacup- "You can make tea over a fire." * White Bishop- "You can tell it's never been near a fire." * Black Bishop- "This looks like it was blackened in a fire." * Bent Spork- "Metal bends when it gets nice and hot." * Toy Trojan Horse- "I bet the Viking would be into this." * Unbalanced Top- "Useful only for kindling." * Back Scratcher- "This looks a little like a fire iron." * Beaten Beater- "Every time I use it the mime pretends to ride unicycle circles around me." * Frayed Yarn- "If I set this on fire it would just vaporize." * Shoe Horn- "It looks like it might melt in a fire." * Lucky Cat Jar- "Is it flammable, I wonder?" * Air Unfreshener- "I bet it smells even worse if you burn it." * Potato Cup- "I would have roasted it." * Wire Hanger- "I want to stick it in a fire!" Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "Gross! I wish I had gloves." * Dubloons- "Pirate monies!" * Message in a Bottle- "Bottled paper!" * Seashell- "Stupid seashell." * Snakeskin- "Leathery." * Orange Soda- "Is this fire water? It's orange." * Voodoo Doll- "I don't have any pins..." * Ukulele- "Oh, this would burn." * License Plate- "Litter is a terrible thing." * Ancient Vase- "I wonder if this is worth anything?" * Brain Cloud Pill- "Brain cloud? Sounds tragic." * Wine Bottle Candle and Soaked Candle- "Where's my lighter..." * Broken AAC Device- "Broken what?" * One True Earring- "Sooo shiny." * Old Boot- "Not my style." * Sextant- "I can't say that word!" * Toy Boat- "I've put away childish things..." * Sea Worther- "No idea..." * Iron Key- "Another key." * Bone Key- "A key to what?" * Golden Key- "Something must be locked up somewhere." Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "You win THIS time, Maxwell." * Obelisk (sane, down)- "Doesn't look flammable. How boring." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "Am I seeing things?" * Obelisk (sane, up)- "I wonder what these markings mean." * Obelisk (insane, down)- "Where'd it go?" * Ashes of Divining Rod- * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "I'll make something out of it." * Divining Rod- "It's full of electrical junk." * Divining Rod (cold)- "It's making some kind of noise." * Divining Rod (warm)- "This thing is getting noisier." * Divining Rod (warmer)- "I must be close!" * Divining Rod (hot)- "Gah! Enough with the beeping!" * Divining Rod Holder- "Not sure what this does. Doesn't seem like it's fiery things." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "Just needs to be unlocked with a key. Not fire, unfortunately." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "It's whirring now!" * Maxwell's Door- "Maybe that leads home." * Maxwell's Phonograph- "I like more exciting music." * Maxwell's Light- "These are no fun. They light themselves." * Maxwell Statue- "I'm beginning to dislike that man." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "What kind of jerk leaves this lying around?" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Mosquitoes inside. They don't sound happy." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- * Sick Worm Hole- "Yuck. That won't hold long." * Nightmare Lock- "Now I just need a key." * Nightmare Throne- "Looks sticky." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "He looks scared half to death." * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "She looks scared half to death." * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "It looks scared half to death." Announcements Base Game *Generic- "It's a... thing." *Freedom- "I'm free! Time for fires!" *Freezing- "The cold! It burns!" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "It's you or me!" *Battlecry (prey)- "Get over here!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Stupid Pig!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "Grrrrar!" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Ew, kill iiiit!" *Leaving combat- "That's what I thought!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "I'll get you next time!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "Get back here, pork chop!" *Leaving combat (Spider)- "Bleh. I'll kill him later." *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Not so tough now!" *Lighting a fire (1)- "Tee hee!" *Lighting a fire (2)- "Pretty!" *Lighting a fire (3)- "Oops!" *Lighting a fire (4)- "I made a fire!" *Lighting a fire (5)- "Burn!" *Lighting a fire (6)- "I can't help myself!" *Activated a Bee Mine- "Aaaah! Pokey bugs!" *Dusk- "Night is coming. I need fire!" *Entering light- "I can see again!" *Entering darkness- "It's so dark!" *Doing things in the dark- "I need more light!" *Failed to do something- *Failed to craft something- "I'm missing something." *Trying to sleep during the day- "I can't sleep when there's a great ball of fire to stare at." *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "Too spooky down here to sleep." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "My tummy is grumbling, I can't sleep!" *Trying to sleep near monsters- "No time for sleep, there's fighting to do!" *Hounds are coming- "Show yourself!" *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded like a big mean monster man!" *Inventory full- "I can't carry any more stuff!" *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (stale food)- "That was kinda gross." *Eating (spoiled food)- "That tasted terrible!" *Eating (painful food)- "Ugh! Nasty!" *Hungry- "I need food!" *Earthquake- "That sound probably doesn't mean good things." *Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "I'm safe from the sky-fire." *Overheating- "The heat is too intense!" *Tree Shelter- "You're good for something besides burning after all." *Wetness (low)- "Uh oh!" *Wetness (medium)- "This could be bad!" *Wetness (high)- "I hate it!" *Wetness (highest)- "Ugh, this is the WORST!" *Dropping tool while wet- "Still got my lighter!" *Smoldering item- "Hooray, it's about to light on fire!" *Burnt- "I wish I'd let it go up in flames..." *Giant arrival- *Trying to sleep on fire- Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- "That sound probably doesn't mean good things." *Volcano eruption- "The fiery mountain speaks!" *Sea Hounds are coming- "Hey, stop splashing around out there!" *Sealnado is coming- *Map border approaching- "That fog looks pretty dense." *Entering map border- "Uh oh. Which way was I going again?" *Exiting map border- "I couldn't see a thing in there!" *Boat losing durability and sinking- "I'm going down!" *Boat losing durability (2)- "My boat is wounded!" *Boat leak- "I think I sprung a leak." *Crabbit escape- Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- "Move, arrow! MOVE!" *Accomplishment completed- "I DID IT!" Skins * Formal Set- "He died before getting to see these beautiful flames." * Survivor Set- "Surviving just requires strength of will. (And fire.)" * Shadow Set- "Shadows are just inverted flames." Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "He sure likes to talk." * Deadly Feast- "Fire didn't cure this dish of being nasty." * Skull Chest- "Ooooh spooky!" *Golden Pitchfork- *Boat- "Must. Resist. Urge. To. Burn." * Sunk Boat- *Tree Clump- *Pig Tent- * Poison Frog- Removed Base Game * Heat Stone- "A fire would make this even better!" * Heat Stone (cold)- "It's stone cold." * Heat Stone (warm)- "Heat without the flame... what fun is that?" * Heat Stone (hot)- "Look at how it glows!" * Grass Tuft- "What a sorry looking piece of... grass?" * Birchnut Tree- "I've heard them described as 'leafy'." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Burning it would've been better." * Sinkhole- "I hope there's lava down there somewhere." * Relic (broken)- "I could probably fix that up." Shipwrecked * Palm Leaf Hut- "Shade sweet shade." * Piratihatitator- "Cursed pirate magic?" *Gas Mask- "I like not smelling smelly smells." * Bamboo Patch- "A stick-y shrub." * Jungle Tree- "That's a whole lot of tree to burn!" * Limpet Rock- "That rock is all bumpy." Trivia *Willow's quote for the Electrical Doodad ("Electrical doo-dah, doo-dah.") is a reference to the widely-familiar song, "Camptown Races". *Her quote for the Prestihatitator ("Double, double toil and... oh. It's burned.") is a reference to the "Song of the Witches" poem in Shakespeare's play, "Macbeth". *Her quote for a Thulecite Wall ("And they'll huff and they'll puff!") is a reference to the popular children's story "The Three Little Pigs". カテゴリ:Character Quotes